


a change

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [235]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, F/F, PJO, Pipabeth - Freeform, Vampire Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Piper hated that she now had to drink blood, after all, she was a vegetarian. Thankfully, Annabeth is there to comfort her.





	a change

Piper gulped as Annabeth handled her the sippy cup filled with blood. She could recognize that deep, coppery smell anyway, and before it had always made her gag. Just the thought of meat and eating it was out of the question, but that had changed the moment she got bit. Now, the metallic liquid smelled fantastic, and the burning thirst in the back of her throat begged her to drink it as fast as she could, ingesting every drop as a fine meal worthy the title of nectar. And it freaked her out, she was a vegetarian! But now, her whole body craved blood.

“Piper, how are you feeling?” Annabeth asked, seeing how she was freaking out.

“It… smells good. I wanna drink it, and I hate it so much. But my body tells me I need it. But it’s wrong, I’m a vegetarian.”

Annabeth nodded.

“I know it must be hard. But can you tell me why you were a vegetarian Piper?”

What?

“Because… of the animal cruelty. Animals live horribly and then die for us to eat, it’s wrong.”

Annabeth nodded.

“I completely understand that, and that you were vegetarian as a human. But you need blood Piper, and this blood is not taken from animals. This is willingly donated from me.” she said to her girlfriend, and pointed at a band aid on her arm. “I gave you my blood willingly, and I’m still alive. And more people in camp have already signed up to be donors to help you. No one is forced to, and no one is injured or killed in the process. This is not like eating meat. I know it may not help much, but I thought you should know that the nature of that blood is different, and that you don’t need to feel guilty. This is not like eating a hamburger.”

Piper nodded. Drinking blood still freaked her out, but she knew that she  _ had  _ too. If she didn’t for too long she would lose control, and a vampire that was also a demigod was not a good combination. But, Annabeth reassuring her that the blood was voluntary made everything feel a bit easier. It would take a long time before she got comfortable with the idea of drinking human blood, but at least she didn’t have to feel guilty, no one was injured or killed after all, and the only people donating did it willingly.

It made the curse of being a vampire feel a little bit easier.


End file.
